Geographian Cold War
The Geographian Cold War was an arms race and nuclear stand off which took place after The Second Lemon War. Overview During the Second Lemon War, President Kerry initiated the Manhattan Project, a nuclear program. While their first nuke came too late to see action in the Second Lemon War, it's creation scared the living daylights out of everyone else. General Secretary Michael quickly designed his own nukes, thus starting an arms race between capitalism and communism. The Cold War turned boiling hot when China led by Chairman Joey nuked West Berlin. Kuomindung rebels led by Chiang Kai Shrek protested in Tienanmen Square due to the unnecessary killing of millions of Germans. Meanwhile, Gao Ze Dong's Green Guards threw rocks at Joey's cottage, the Zhongnanhai. Joey managed to suppress the protests but not before Beijing and Shanghai were nuked by America. After Kerry nuked Wuhan and poisoned the Yangtze river with radiation, Michael decided that Kerry has gone too far and the Soviet Union throws a couple rounds towards America. A nuke hits Washington D.C. wiping out Kerry's cottage, The White House and Los Angeles. America managed to nuke Leningrad and Havana before mass protests forced everyone to stop the war. The war ended in a tie with many major cities in ruins. After the war, Yugoslavia led by General Secretary Raad bought a Tsar Bomba and used it on Rome. Italy fell to Yugoslavia in a couple of weeks. Kerry installed a puppet government led by Gue Chevara and Infidel Castro in Cuba. Tara fled to the Soviet Union which gave her the control of the Ukrainian S.S.R. Final Report NATO - West Germany led by Chancellor Tristian - France led by President Nitya - Britain led by Prime Minister Chris - USA led by President Kerry - Australia led by Prime Minister Ray - South Korea led by President Nikita - Cuba led by President Che Guevara and Prime Minister Infidel Castro Warsaw Pact - East Germany led by General Secretary Isabella - Yugoslavia led by General Secretary Raad - China led by Chairman Joey - North Korea led by Chairman Of The Korean Workers Party (not queen) Sreeram - Cuban Remnant Of Ukraine led by El Chairwomane Tara - Soviet Union led by General Secretary Michael - Vietnam led by Chairman Pietro Neutral countries - Switzerland led by Prime Minister Lucas Countries flipped: Cuba (from Warsaw Pact to NATO) Nukes detonated: 9 # West Berlin # Beijing # Shanghai # Wuhan # Washington D.C. # Los Angeles # Leningrad # Havana # Rome Countries nuked - 6 # West Germany # China # America # Cuba # Soviet union # Italy Calculating the casualties. 70,000–126,000 people died in the Bombing Of Hiroshima. Let's assume that all nukes caused this amount of casualties despite Cold War nukes being stronger than Little Boy. Nine nukes were detonated so 630,000-1,134,000 people died in The Geographian Cold War. Trivia * The Geographian Cold War was (very loosely) based on the Cold War. * The Soviet Union was running out of rockets so they nuked Los Angeles by ramming a Kirov class battlecruiser loaded with nukes into the seaside city.